Trials and Errors of Love
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: What do you think would happen if two new Asian students came, one willing to take drastic measures to get two people together? Well you'll find out if you read this!
1. Welcome Home

A/N: Logan and Dana will be OOC for awhile. It's for a reason though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101. Don't even own the new Asian students. My sister created those.

Summary: What do you think would happen if two new Asian students came, one willing to take drastic measures to get two people together? Well you'll find out if you read this!

Parings: Not gonna tell you!

Chapter 1  
Welcome Home

Zoey's phone rang as she, Chase, Nicole, Michle, Logan, Lola, Quin, and Dustin were all gathered around a lunch table outside of PCA.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey Zoe. It's me Dana."  
"Hi Dana!" Zoey exclaimed. There were shocked faces all around the table but not at all as shocked as a certain hott boy's face. That's right. You guessed it. Logan Reese.  
"What's up?" Zoey asked as soon as the shock wore off.  
"Well I thought I should tell you that I'm coming back to PCA."  
"Really? That's awesome! When!"  
"We should be seeing each other just about...now."  
Zoey heard the "now" part right behind her. She turned around and there was Dana Cruz looking as amazing as ever. She was wearing tight black jean caprice, a red spaghetti strap shirt, and red flip-flops. Her dark hair was down and wavy. Logan couldn't help but stare.  
The only thing that broke his trance was Zoey screaming. She ran over to Dana and hugger her tightly.  
"Nice to see you too Zoe." said Dana lightly pushing her off. The rest of them hugged her and welcomed her back. Lola shook her hand and introduced herself. Only one person was left. That was Logan Reese.  
"Hey Logan." Dana said timidly.  
"Hey yourself." Logan said. He then ran up to her, picked her up, and hugged her.  
"I missed you." Logan whispered into Dana's ear.  
"I missed you too Mr. Reese." said Dana jokingly.  
"Hey. Mr. Reese is my dad." clarified Logan. Dana laughed.  
"Okay Logan."  
"Let's go help Dana unpack." suggested Nichole.  
"M'kay." said Zoey. 'Logan doesn't usually act this nice,' she thought to herself as she, Dana, Nicole, Quin, and Lola started walking toward room 101, 'wonder what's up.'

"Hey Dana," started Zoey as she started to put shirts into Dana's new dresser, " what was with you and Logan?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We-"  
"You hugged him longer and he was really nice to you. He isn't usually that nice to you." Nicole cut in.  
"I don't know why he was so nice to me. In fact, I don't know why I was so nice to him." Dana lied. Zoey was about to say something but let the subject drop. Conversation between Quin, Dana, Nicole, and Zoey started again about Dana's trip and how she was doing. Lola was silently sitting on her bed until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"The only person you guys are talking to is Dana! She's the only thing you're talking about too!"  
"Lola! She just came back! From Paris! You've been here!" argued Zoey. (A/N: I don't know if she really was in Paris.) Lola was silent again. Dana didn't like Lola very much already. Lola didn't like Dana at all.  
"I've got to go do something. I'll be back in a half an hour to hand out gifts." said Dana standing up and walking toward the door.  
"Do you want us to go and get the guys? If you have gifts for them that is." said Nicole giggling at the thought of Dana not getting the guys presents.  
"No. I'll swing by their dorm and get them." Dana said as she walked out the door.  
Page Break

Logan creeped up behind Dana. Then he grabbed her hips and started to tickle her.  
Dana squealed.  
Logan laughed..  
"Got you!" said Logan, sitting down beside her.  
"I hate you."  
"Hey, hey, now. Don't hate." said Logan playfully. "So why'd you call me down here?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you." Dana whispered. After a long while, Logan spoke.  
"Did you save them?"  
"Yeah, I did. Did you?"  
"Yup..." Logan then got up and pulled Dana with him into a hug.  
"Welcome home Dana Cruz."

A/N- Yay! Cuteness! Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Welcome Home Take 2

READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N: Hey. Read all of this chapter. I forgot to add some of the first chapter to the end of the chapter. And listen. I STILL don't know how to add new new chapters. But I should be getting help soon. And look out for my new story called "Heartbreaker, Dream Maker". It'll be a OneShot. And a songfic. So yeah. I'll let you read the new Chapter One.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101. Don't even own the new Asian students. My sister created those.

Summary: What do you think would happen if two new Asian students came, one willing to take drastic measures to get two people together? Well you'll find out if you read this!

Parings: Not gonna tell you!

Chapter 1  
Welcome Home

Zoey's phone rang as she, Chase, Nicole, Michle, Logan, Lola, Quin, and Dustin were all gathered around a lunch table outside of PCA.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey Zoe. It's me Dana."  
"Hi Dana!" Zoey exclaimed. There were shocked faces all around the table but not at all as shocked as a certain hott boy's face. That's right. You guessed it. Logan Reese.  
"What's up?" Zoey asked as soon as the shock wore off.  
"Well I thought I should tell you that I'm coming back to PCA."  
"Really? That's awesome! When!"  
"We should be seeing each other just about...now."  
Zoey heard the "now" part right behind her. She turned around and there was Dana Cruz looking as amazing as ever. She was wearing tight black jean caprice, a red spaghetti strap shirt, and red flip-flops. Her dark hair was down and wavy. Logan couldn't help but stare.  
The only thing that broke his trance was Zoey screaming. She ran over to Dana and hugger her tightly.  
"Nice to see you too Zoe." said Dana lightly pushing her off. The rest of them hugged her and welcomed her back. Lola shook her hand and introduced herself. Only one person was left. That was Logan Reese.  
"Hey Logan." Dana said timidly.  
"Hey yourself." Logan said. He then ran up to her, picked her up, and hugged her.  
"I missed you." Logan whispered into Dana's ear.  
"I missed you too Mr. Reese." said Dana jokingly.  
"Hey. Mr. Reese is my dad." clarified Logan. Dana laughed.  
"Okay Logan."  
"Let's go help Dana unpack." suggested Nichole.  
"M'kay." said Zoey. 'Logan doesn't usually act this nice,' she thought to herself as she, Dana, Nicole, Quin, and Lola started walking toward room 101, 'wonder what's up.'

"Hey Dana," started Zoey as she started to put shirts into Dana's new dresser, " what was with you and Logan?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We-"  
"You hugged him longer and he was really nice to you. He isn't usually that nice to you." Nicole cut in.  
"I don't know why he was so nice to me. In fact, I don't know why I was so nice to him." Dana lied. Zoey was about to say something but let the subject drop. Conversation between Quin, Dana, Nicole, and Zoey started again about Dana's trip and how she was doing. Lola was silently sitting on her bed until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"The only person you guys are talking to is Dana! She's the only thing you're talking about too!"  
"Lola! She just came back! From Paris! You've been here!" argued Zoey. (A/N: I don't know if she really was in Paris.) Lola was silent again. Dana didn't like Lola very much already. Lola didn't like Dana at all.  
"I've got to go do something. I'll be back in a half an hour to hand out gifts." said Dana standing up and walking toward the door.  
"Do you want us to go and get the guys? If you have gifts for them that is." said Nicole giggling at the thought of Dana not getting the guys presents.  
"No. I'll swing by their dorm and get them." Dana said as she walked out the door.  
Page Break

Logan creeped up behind Dana. Then he grabbed her hips and started to tickle her.  
Dana squealed.  
Logan laughed..  
"Got you!" said Logan, sitting down beside her.  
"I hate you."  
"Hey, hey, now. Don't hate." said Logan playfully. "So why'd you call me down here?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you." Dana whispered. After a long while, Logan spoke.  
"Did you save them?"  
"Yeah, I did. Did you?"  
"Yup..." Logan then got up and pulled Dana with him into a hug.  
"Welcome home Dana Cruz."

Page Break

After the beach, Dana, Logan, Chase, and Michael had headed over to the girls' dorm to open the gifts that Dana had gotten each of them from France. Zoey got a "Fall Out Boy" CD, Nicole was given a French manicure set (in which she started doing right away), Quin got a new and improved chemistry set, Lola got her favorite movie, Chase received a "All-American Rejects T-shirt that was signed by the band, Logan got a mirror, and Michael got a new laptop since Dana had thrown his across a room out of pure anger.

"How did you get this?" Chase questioned holding up his shirt.

"I sat by them on the plane helped the out with some problem and writers block they were having. And since I knew that you love "All-American Rejects" I figured that I'd get you that." She answered shrugging.

"Okay is this REALLY my gift. I mean I like it and all but……" asked Logan his voice trailing off.

Dana laughed.

"No. It's not. I was just seeing how you would react." Dana answered. She then took some fancy cologne out of her bag. "Here." She said handing it to him. He happily accepted it.

The guys stayed in the room until Coco came in and told them that they had to leave. They said their Thank-Yous to Dana, then left the room. After they left the girls stayed up a little longer catching up and all that jazz, then climbed into bed, turned off the light, and all quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: There ya go. The new first chapter. 


	3. EMails

Authors Note: Okay soooo pretty much there's a problem. I got 241 hits and 8 reviews. Can you see the problem? Come on people. REVIEW! This time when I update you have GOT to review. I expect many reviews with that many hits. L'a obtenu ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 yada yada yada.

E-mails

The next morning Dana knew that she should tell them.

"Hey guys," she said as the girls were seated at a table having a breakfast of pancakes, "I need to tell you something."

They turned to Dana looking for her to speak. But, Nicole beat her to it.

"Is it something exciting? Do you like someone? Are you going back to Paris! Cause if you were that would totally su-"

"Nicole! Let the girl speak!" said Zoey.

"Okay as I was saying. Umm….I kinda do know why Logan was acting nicer than usual." Dana said.

"Why?" Lola had looked up at the mention of his name.

"Because, while I was in Paris we kept in touch. We e-mailed and talked on the phone. Stuff like that."

When no one said anything Dana bit her lip.

Nicole looked excited.

"Well this is juicy stuff! Are you dating now!"

"Not until Hell freezes over." Stated Dana.

"Actually Hell, Michigan freezes o-" Quin began.

"Quin," Dana began looking over at her, "Stuff it."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Lola what the heck is your problem? Ever since Logan was all nice to me you've been all cold and rude." Dana practically yelled.

"You're drawing attention!" Zoey whispered urgently.

"I don't care! I want to know why she's being a jerk!" Dana was fed up and yelling.

Lola was mad. "Maybe you should just back off you witch!" Lola yelled back.

"Dana stood up, walked over to Lola and slapped her. "Nobody, talks to me like that and if anyone is acting being a witch here, it's YOU!" she screamed.

Lola slapped her back.

Dana punched her. And then had to have Nicole, Zoey, and five members of the football team hold her back. Lola ran while she could.

Dana screamed out of enormous frustration.

Page Break

Logan woke up to the sound of a scream. He shook his head then remembered that he was going to tell them today. He walked over to Chase and Michael's bunk beds and shook it.

"Guys! Wake up I have to tell you something."

They woke up and Chase asked what it was.

"Well while Dana was in Paris I e-mailed her."

Mike scoffed and then said, "I'm sure that went well. "

"Actually it did. She e-mailed back and we kept in touch the whole time."

SILENCE!

Sometime later Chase asked, "So I have two questions."

"Shoot"

"One did you know that Dana was coming back, and two are you guys dating?"

"One nope, and two psh! I wish."

Logan then left the room after getting dressed.

At the Beach

The met up at the beach again.

"So," started Dana, "Did you tell 'em?"

"Yeah. What 'bout you?"

"Mhmm."

There was silence as they both thought about everything.

"Hey Dana?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"Wanna make-out?"

Dana stood up and Logan followed suit thinking that she was finally going to give into her inner wants. She stepped closer and he closed his eyes. Then, she stomped on his foot. Faster then he could say "Ow" she had ran off in the direction of PCA.

"You know you want me!" He yelled after her.

"You WISH!" Dana yelled over her shoulder.

"She so wants me." Logan whispered to himself before running after her.

Next Day

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Lola (to Dana's dislike), and Quin were all lounging about in the girls' lounge.

"Hey! I have an idea! Quin come to our dorm at 5:30." Zoey said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna have a sleepover!"

"oooookay."

So at 5:30 Quin came to room 101 and as soon as she stepped foot into the dorm, the games began.

Authors Note: Okay peeps. That's chapter 2. Or 3. whichever. I'm expecting A LOT of reviews with all the hits I'm getting! Au revoir ! AND REVUE !


End file.
